


Your #1 Fans

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The guys find out Y/N is feeling down about her writing lately and try to cheer her up...





	Your #1 Fans

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: choose your own! (Dean, Sam, Castiel or Jack x reader)
> 
> I’ve been seeing a lot (and I mean a lot) of writers lately feeling down, feeling like they don’t write as well as they used to, feeling like no one cares about what they write or whether they write at all. I’ve been in this boat and slip into it far more often than I’d care to admit. This is for my fellow writers because I know how we can get wrapped up in our own heads and that lack of notes/feedback/whatever can make it feel even worse. Hopefully this little tidbit from the boys makes someone’s day a little brighter!

“Hey, Y/N,” said Dean, watching Y/N lip out of the kitchen. “Netflix and ice cream?”

“No thanks,” you said, Dean nodding as you carried your laptop under your arm.

“Whatcha been up to?” he asked.

“Writing,” you said with a sigh. “Trying to write.”

“Huh,” he said. “I thought you wrote for fun.”

“I do,” you said.

“Yeah, cause you look like you’re having the time of your life,” he said. 

“Just forget about it. I have a stupid story to finish no one even wants,” you grumbled, brushing past him. Dean frowned and headed for the library, Jack already on his computer searching for a movie to watch.

“Y/N joining us?” asked Sam.

“She’s got her writing Tumblr thingy,” said Dean, plopping down in a chair. 

“Do you follow her?” asked Sam.

“Yup. You gotta catch up on her new stuff. Gah, it’s so freaking good,” said Dean.

“I particularly enjoyed her fan fiction from last week. It made me smile throughout the day,” said Cas. “She writes so beautifully.”

“You would think with all we go through she’d be a bit harder but all her stuff is just so good...I wish I was that creative,” said Sam.

“She’s kicks ass, that’s why,” said Dean.

“I started reading through her old things. How does Y/N make a story so believable out of nothing?” asked Jack.

“Practice,” said all three.

“At least that’s what Y/N tells us,” said Sam. “I like her angsty stuff.”

“Uh, her cute as shit fluffy stuff is where it’s at,” said Dean.

“I enjoy her-”

“We all know what  _you_  enjoy Cas,” said Dean, holding up a hand.

“Go to her Ao3 for that,” said Sam, shaking his head.

“Why does Y/N not respond to the gray faces anymore?” asked Jack. “I always like those.”

“She must not be getting asks on stuff as much,” said Sam. “I don’t get it, she’s an amazing writer and her stories now are even better than when she started out. I think it’s people taking her for granted. I mean, she has a whole life and she still produces stuff constantly.”

“I have noticed feedback often spurs her content creation,” said Cas.

“I like the gif responses the best,” said Dean with a chuckle. 

“I bet you post swoon on every Dean post,” said Sam, crossing his arms.

“No way!” said Dean. “I...”

“You post swoon on Dean posts?” asked Jack with a smirk.

“No. I...I don’t think I’ve ever commented once. I don’t even think I like anything. Fuck, I  _live_  with her and I’ve never even talked to her about this stuff!” said Dean.

“I...” said Sam, Cas groaning and Jack cocking his head. “Have not a single one of us  _ever_  told her great her stories are?”

“We are awful friends,” said Cas.

“No wonder why she’s getting down lately. What if everybody is like us? I just assume she knows how great she is but clearly, she ain’t feeling it,” said Dean.

“Well what are we gonna do?” asked Sam. 

“We could leave some comments?” asked Cas.

“I think the big long paragraphs with the stuff we really liked is what she likes most,” said Jack.

“Screw the movie. We’re spending the night being the best damn feedback givers of our lives tonight boys. I can not believe I just said that,” said Dean.

“I’ll order some pizza and wings,” said Cas. 

“I’ll get the beers,” said Dean. “Jack, make sure everybody’s got a computer and is ready to go in the next five minutes.”

 

“Boys,” Y/N grumbled, walking into the library late that night. “Could you keep it down out here? I’m trying to write the end of something.”

“Hey! There she is!” said Sam, stepping over and picking you up, giving you a hug.

“It’s three in the morning, what are you guys doing up?” you yawned.

“We’re talking about your stories,” said Jack with a big smile.

“Stories?” you asked as Sam set you down.

“Yes, the stories you write online. We were taking a slight break and discussing your cutest thing you’ve written,” said Cas.

“It’s the-” said Dean, Cas throwing back his head.

“No! For the last time, the one with-”

“You’re both wrong,” said Jack, both men glaring at him. “The one from two weeks ago is the cutest one she’s ever written.”

“Pft, amateur. The right answer is the one that’s sitting in her queue. Not that I know Y/N’s password or anything,” said Sam, holding his hands up. 

“Wha..” said Y/N, scratching her head. “Are...are you talking about my fanfics? Like my Tumblr fanfics?”

“Duh,” said Dean. “We noticed you’re feeling down about your writing lately and we wanted to go give you some great feedback once we realized we never give it, even though we love the shit out of what you make for us.”

“We got talking about your stuff...we talk about it a lot actually. We’re sort of jealous,” said Sam.

“None of us can create something out of nothing like that,” said Cas. “That’s a pretty incredible skill to have. You should be proud of it.”

“I...do I suck?” you asked, all four of them frowning at you. “I just...I would never post something like that and ask people online but I feel like I suck so bad at this lately.”

“No, you don’t suck,” said Cas, Dean waving you over. You took a seat next to him, the boys all giving you soft smiles.

“You give us something we could never make on our own, something that sometimes we didn’t even know we needed,” said Dean. “You have no idea how much it helps.”

“We love your stories and we know you don’t hear it enough but we do,” said Cas.

“You guys really read my tumblr?” you asked, glancing at Jack. “Even you?”

“I haven’t read everything yet but I really enjoy everything I’ve read so far. It’s like you paint a picture with words sort of,” said Jack. “I think I said that right.”

“Thanks boys,” you said. “Writing is lonely sometimes when you feel like no one cares.”

“Your number one fans care,” said Sam. “A lot of people do, even if we forget to say it.”

“Ease up on yourself, sweetheart. Have fun again and write what you want to, isn’t that the whole point?” asked Dean.

“Yeah, yeah it is,” you said. “Thanks for reminding of that. Love you guys.”


End file.
